The Great Grey Wolf
by dekuforall
Summary: werewolf AU fun time with Izuku i will have so much fun and you will witness it.


"Blood… so much blood… it'll make you lose yourself… become what you were meant to be… Izuku!" Izuku sat bolt upright in his bed, cold sweat racing down his forehead. He'd been having this nightmare for four years; currently he was only eight. It was always the same thing, the haze in front of his eyes blurring everything in the dream. Blood everywhere on the floor in the air… blood and then the voice; a sick warped imitation of his own. Sickly sweet, yet filled with malice, the coppery smell of blood seeping into the air.

"what do you mean?" Izuku asked himself pleadingly. Something new happened

"_ý̷̛̛̬̬̓̅ö̵̢̘̝̟̻̀̄͊̌̋̊̆͘͝ų̶̯͌͝ ̶̄̊̈́̚w̵̛͈͇͎̮̦͋̏̀̑ị̵̡̡͌̈́̈́̿l̶̢̧͙̩̩͔͙̅͒̅͜l̶̛̮͉̪͓̥̮͒̑͂̈͆͝ ̵̼͓͆͛͐͂̂͘s̷͌͑̈́̓͝e̷̔͑͋͌̀̈́̑̈́̒ȇ̷̮̜̺͙͚̺͇̙͘.̶̈́̔̑̈̀̃͒͐.̵̱̹̟̇̓́̓.̵̛̛̮͍̩̺̃̍̈̈́̀͐́͝ ̴̤͖͎̠͔́s̷͂͌͛͘oơ̴͚̎̓̐̌͆̔͗̈́̾n̶̞͇̱̕ ̷̤̞̒̾̓͛̋͐̐͑͠e̴̢̳͉̜̹̹̰͍̲͛͜n̶̛̫̱͉̞̗̉͗̊̾̕o̴̠̪͐̆̀͌̚u̶̔͑̄̋g̷͂̓͒h_" the voice reverberated around his very awake mind warped and changed by his subconscious.

"how?" Izuku asked a little out of breath and pants-shittingly terrified.

…

…

…

No response, whatsoever just a faint buzz in the back of his skull, but that's always been there. "Izuku! You need to get ready for school!" his mother yelled from downstairs… well shit he'd forgotten about that… OH SHIT HE'D FORGOTTEN ABOUT THAT! Izuku rushed to get changed, he then ran out of his room so fast that his door slammed into the nearby wall just as he ran into the wall on the opposite side of the hallway. He quickly recovered. Faster than he had any right to considering his size, that was one of the odd things about him that was only noticeable if one was watching intently. But Izuku was stronger, faster and had better reflexes than someone his age and size had any right to be.

He had long theorised it as being part of his quirk… you know the one that never showed up… oh right the author hasn't explained that yet, hold on I think I can scrounge up a flashback… and that should do it! have fun ;D

"_you should probably give it up kid" these words were delivered in such a monotone drawl that Izuku, being as young as he was, barely registered them._

"_w-what?" Izuku said sounding utterly dejected_

"_while it is true that you have do not have the second joint in you pinkie toe, and there are signs that point to some form of transformation-like quirk such as muscle density, bone structure, senses and bone density, they could also just be random mutations in the body. So, unless your quirk is making it easier to dislocate all of your joints than I'm not sure what to tell you" the doctor spoke again monotone, no inflections, flat… lifeless. "excuse me ma'am, if I may ask, what are you and your husbands quirks?"_

_(insert line-break here)_

_Inko sat bolt upright at the question "well I can attract small objects and my husband could turn into a wolf or a werewolf" Inko said while pulling Izuku's All Might action figure to her with her quirk._

"_oh? Well that is interesting, tell me did your husband have these same mutations?" the doctors voice was now laced with curiosity _

"_yes sensei" Inko answered_

"_and when did his quirk manifest?" again curiosity seeped into every syllable of every word in that sentence_

"_he was fifteen, they manifested in his first year at U.A." Inko answered a bit more cautious_

"_well then kid, you might have more of a chance than I originally thought. Come back once the quirk as shown itself" the doctor said waving them out of the clinic_

"_oh wait, sensei one more thing" Inko said hurriedly_

"_yes?" doctor Tsubasa asked with a raised eyebrow _

"_when my husbands quirk first manifested it was… less than pleasant it was… incredibly violent" _

"_well than I suggest calling your husband, the White Wolf is his hero name correct?"_

"_how did you know" Inko demanded, all pleasantries drained from her voice, Tsubasa smiled_

"_call it a lucky guess, now leave I have more patients" Tsubasa said with an air of finality_

_(insert line-break here)_

And there it is… now! back to the plot!

Izuku rushed downstairs to a familiar sight, his mum was in the dining room humming to herself as she ate while his dad sat in the living room reading the newspaper, steaming coffee in the mug on the coffee table beside him. His dad turned to face him large green eyes meeting. "morning Izuku I trust you slept well" his dad said conversationally, not at all in the way you'd have thought a battle hardened underground hero would speak

"yeah, slept alright, what about you?" he said narrowing his eyes at his father, the man notorious for doing his hero work instead of sleeping, the man had bags under his eyes at all times it was that bad

"alright, alright you got me, but if I don't do my job who else will?" his dad tried to justify… key word tried

"Eraser Head, or any of the other dozens of underground heroes" Izuku answered simply grabbing his toast and shoving it in his mouth

His dad shrugged "fair enough" was all he said before going back to his newspaper, Izuku's dad was odd, and that wasn't just because of his personality. He was and absolutely massive man standing at 6'8" (203.2 m) tall, and was built like a brick shithouse, he had snow white hair and large green eyes. His quirk was impressive as well, lycanthrope, it was a transformation/emitter he had slight mutations as well, all of them the same as Izuku's own mutations. So, he was actually a lot stronger than he looked with is terrifying because he already looked like he could bench-press Fatgum and All Might, at the same time! The transformation allowed him two different forms his most used form the wolf form, in this form he was faster, stronger, had better instincts and had increased senses, in this form he was the same size while on his hind legs. The second and far more dangerous was his werewolf form, in this form he lost all semblance of humanity becoming aggressive and lashing out, in this form he also stood at a towering 14'10" tall and could probably go toe-to-toe with All Might for a short time. All in all, absolutely goddamn terrifying.

To think that one day he would develop to be the same, it made him shudder.

(insert line-break here)

Izuku walked through the front gates of his elementary school he knew his dad was tailing him some where behind him, he always did… just in case. As he walked through the gates he was immediately assaulted by the powerful smell of burning caramel, or as he had grown to know it Nitro-glycerine "shit, not again Kacchan" Izuku said as he started sprinting in the direction of the smell what he saw was pretty nasty, Katsuki was towering above one of the underclassmen , small explosion cracking on his hands as he yelled at the smaller boy. "you stupid little shit, think your better than me just because your hot shit in your own shitty class!"

"Kacchan, that's enough" Izuku said with more malice than intended

Both Katsuki and the boy turned to look at him, one in surprise and one in anger (guess who that was) "Deku" Katsuki hissed drawing out the vowel sounds for longer than needed, oh and he also dropped the kid so win-win

"kid you alright back there?" the boy nodded slowly, not sure what to do in this situation "good, then you should probably get out of here" he said all of this never taking an eye off Katsuki

"you too Deku, thinkin' you're, hot shit because you stopped me from hurting some dumb brat" Katsuki said in a half hiss half growl.

"nah, just wanted to help someone" Izuku said completely lacking fear (not true, he was almost having a melt down help please somebody)

"shitty, fucking Deku!" Katsuki screamed as he launched himself towards Izuku explosions popping from both of his hands, "DIE!" that single utterance was enough to shake Izuku to his core as an explosion made contact with his arm, there was the distinct sound of snapping bone, and the painful feeling of some layers of skin burning away from the heat of the explosion

"shit! That hurt!" Izuku hissed as he clutched his arm… was it supposed to bend that way… no, no it wasn't. thankfully for him Katsuki snapped him out of his reverie by shouting "DIE!" once more, before Izuku could actually process an explosion was detonated directly in front of his face. His nose broke, his skin burned and flaked. Something inside him _**Snapped**_

(insert line-break here)

Hisashi watched the whole thing in slow motion, he saw Katsuki leap at Izuku but was helpless to stop it, he heard the shout of 'die' and the large cracking sound of an explosion, he saw Izuku's nose bent at a weird angle, he saw the second degree burns that spanned most of his now injured sons face… he heard the snap. _'shit that's not good'_

(insert line-break here)

Izuku felt his face morph he felt his jaw pop and reshape into a muzzle. Izuku felt his elbows and knees pop and his other bones elongate. Izuku felt his eyes shift from green to a vibrant glowing form of the same colour. Izuku felt the thick grey fur push through his skin. Izuku felt the need… the need… for blood.

A/N

Alrighty

Me: shouldn't you update beasthood?

Also me: nah I wanna play with a new tag

Werewolf AU yaaaaaaaaay! Have fun kids there's going to be a big (not really) fight in the next chapter.

Was inspired by Can a monster be a hero? By MusicLoversDemon

Check it out it's short but fun

Chao


End file.
